mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Browne vs. Rob Broughton
The first round began and they touched gloves. Browne landed a leg kick.... Four thirty-five. Broughton landed an inside kick and they clinched. The crowd chanted USA faintly. Browne kneed the thigh twice. Four fifteen. Browne kneed the thigh and again and again. Four minutes. They broke. Broughton blocked a high kick. Browne landed a big leg kick. Three thirty-five. Browne landed a leg kick and ate a right uppercut. Browne landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Browne landed a lead left uppercut. Three minutes remaining. Browne landed a pair of jabs. Browne landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Browne landed an overhand right after eating an inside kick. Two minutes. Browne landed a leg kick. Browne landed a counter left hook after eating a right hand. One thirty-five as they clinched. They broke. Broughton landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Browne landed a leg kick. Browne landed a big left uppercut/shovel hook rocking Broughton slightly and missed a flying knee to the clinch. One minute. Browne broke eating a right hand. Thirty-five. Broughton landed an inside kick. Browne got a good single to half-guard and mounted. Three big right elbows. Fifteen. Broughton regained half-guard. The first round ended, 10-9 Browne. Greg Jackson wanted a finish. The second round began and they touched gloves. Broughton pumped the jab uselessly. Four thirty-five. Broughton landed an inside kick. Browne missed a high front kick. Four fifteen. Browne showed off good head movement dropping his hands and taunting. Browne landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Broughton wiped his brow a few times, might be tiring. Browne landed a right to the body and a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Broughton caught a front kick but couldn't hold on. Broughton landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. The crowd got restless. Browne landed a right and a left hook, three knees hard to the face, another. Three minutes as Broughton closed up on the clinch. They broke. They reclinched with two fifteen. Two minutes. Sigh. They broke. Browne landed a leg kick there. One thirty-five with another hard one. One fifteen. One minute as Browne got a single and mounted immediately. Thirty-five. Browne landed a right. Broughton worked a kimura..... Fifteen. Broughton gave up the back. Browne landed seven left hammerfists. Broughton regained half-guard and held on. The second round ended, 10-9 Browne. Quite boring. The third round began and they touched gloves. Browne was breathing heavily in the altitude. Broughton landed an inside kick. Broughton landed a left hook. Four thirty-five. The crowd booed. Four fifteen. Broughton landed a big right hand to the clinch. Four minutes as they broke. Browne shot and got a single to guard, he landed a big right and passed to side control. He tried to mount, Broughton kept him in half-guard. Three thirty-five. Browne worked to isolate the arm. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Lay and pray. The ref wanted work. Two thirty-five. Browne nearly mounted, he was in 'quartermount.' Broughton gave up the back with two fifteen without hooks. Broughton rolled regaining half-guard. Browne mounted with two minutes. One thirty-five. This is horrible. The crowd booed. Broughton regained guard. One fifteen. One minute. Broughton worked a kimura, it may be close. He had it tight. Thirty-five. Browne passed out to side control. Broughton turtled up. Browne turned to take the back... Fifteen. Broughton stood to the clinch amidst boos. The third round ended. 10-9 Browne, horrifyingly bad fight. Browne was exhausted. 30-27 Browne... 30-27 UD for Browne.